


The List

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Christmas Present- and a well received one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry looked at the piece of parchment in front of him. He'd taken a week to finish writing it, and he was finally done.

No one knew why he was asking everyone the seemingly random question, but he had a purpose. In fact, the purpose would be clear if anyone knew the person that this parchment would belong to, come Christmas. Of course, a copy would remain with Harry.

Harry read the list again before he rolled up the copy he was giving away come Christmas, and tied it with a ribbon.

Ron came in, but Harry quickly hid the parchment. "Hello, Ron."

"Look, most people understood when you started asking them what they thought of the animals in Hagrid's class, because it was something they could figure out the reason behind. But this new line of enquiry, you're not even telling us. Seriously, what's going on?"

"It's for a friend, for Christmas."

"That's a bloody stupid gift."

Harry just smiled. "But he'll love it."

And yes, the recipient did.

Come Christmas morning, there was a bouncy Headmaster coming to thank Harry for such a wonderful gift.

A list of all the candy names in the world with explanations of each one, was a perfect gift for the man who used those names as his password. Well, that and socks. One can never have too many socks.

A/N I thought that, he'll run out of names eventually. I'll have Harry help him out. If the password suddenly becomes 'Mars Bars' it's not my fault.


End file.
